


Lost in the Woods

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam are lost in the woods and get down and dirty! Plotless smut fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Lost in the Woods

**Title:** Lost in the Woods  
**Author:** [ ](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/profile)[**tallisen**](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/) (posted under [ ](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/profile)[**lil_wincest**](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/))  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Summary:** Dean and Sam are lost in the woods and get down and dirty! Plotless smut fic!  
**A/N:** Dedicated to [ ](http://quietdiscerning.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quietdiscerning.livejournal.com/)**quietdiscerning** 'cuz she's my muse!  
  
  
  
Sam stumbled over a tree root and fell on his good knee. Not good any more, but at one point it had been in better shape than the other one from the last fall he had by the creek. Wherever the hell the creek was. He swore under his breath and propped himself up with the hilt of his rifle.  
  
"You okay?" Dean asked from somewhere ahead of him. "If you keep that up I'm gunna have to carry you out on my back."  
  
Sam glared at the darkness, hoping he was aiming his comment in the right direction. "I'm not the one who got us lost out here."  
  
There was the sound of bushes rustling and twigs snapping as his brother approached him. He wasn't but a foot away before Sam could actually make out his face from the surrounding shadows. "We're not lost, we're just going back a different way."  
  
"Right." Sam dusted off the front of his jeans with equally dirty hands. "Well, forgive me if I don't believe you."  
  
"Maybe I planned for this to happen." Dean said with a sexy grin, "Maybe I wanted to have you all by yourself out where no one could find us."  
  
Sam tried to ignore the sudden flutter he felt in his heart. Damn his brother for going and making a bad situation into something it wasn't. Something incredibly hot, but still, something it wasn't. "You planned on the werewolf eating our map?"  
  
Dean considered it. "Maybe."  
  
"And me nearly falling on my face twice while you led us in circles?"  
  
Sam found Dean's hands on his hips the next moment. His touch was welcome warmth against his cold cotton shirt. It was so arousing that a gasp escaped unwanted from his lips. "Maybe I didn't want you to run."  
  
"Dean, we shouldn't do this here!" Sam said weakly, hardly able to resist the circles Dean's thumbs were rubbing through the fabric.  
  
"Why? No one is gunna show up and ruin it."  
  
"Thats...that's not the point.." Dean closed in and pulled him into his arms. His breath was hot against Sam's neck and in all honestly Sam wanted this just as much as Dean did, but he still felt a sense or responsibility to argue the obsurdity of it all. "Dean, no..."  
  
"Just relax," His brother pressed a kiss at the nape of his neck. "I know where we are, remember? It's no problem." And without waiting for a reply, he tugged Sam's jeans and boxers past his hips, revealing Sam's partial arousal.  
  
Sam hissed at the unexpected cold against his skin and shuddered. "Sh-shit!"  
  
Dean had already lowered himself to his knees, keeping a firm grip on Sam's hip, while the other hand moved to cup the base of his penis. He pulled his brother closer for better purchase, and wrapped his lips around the end of his cock.  
  
Sam dropped the rifle and took hold of Dean's hair as his tongue traveled across the top of his growing erection. "God, yesss."  
  
Dean explored every inch, kissing, licking and tugging, until he was satisfied by the gutteral moan that ripped from Sam's throat. He glanced up and grinned at Sam in the dark. He couldn't see his brother's expression, but the way he swayed and dug his fists into Dean's hair made it obvious he wanted more. Still, Dean couldn't help but tease. "Tell me you want me."  
  
Sam fought a shiver as the cold assaulted his abandoned cock. "Damnit yes!"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Suck me damn it!" In the next second he felt Dean's mouth around his erection and was rendered speachless.  
  
Dean worked like a hoover, deep throating Sam's cock like it was a fucking gift from god. He pumped it at a bruising - maddening pace, sucked, tongued, everything and more. Sam was moaning and crying his name, thrusting back with all he had. Sweat beaded on the exposed skin beneath Dean's hand and he dug in his blunt nails for better purchase. The smell of sex was _thick_ in the air. Dean knew his brother was on the edge from years of experience, and he was ready for him. Sam shouted out his name when he came, practically sobbing from the pleasure and Dean swallowed his come, pulling back to lick his lips. God his brother tasted good.  
  
Sam fell to his bruised knees, with a lazy smile on his face.  
  
"You like that, huh?" Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sam's, lingering there while his brother fought to catch his breath. "Damn you're hot."  
  
Sam chuckled. "Of course I am."  
  
Dean reached down and tugged his brother's jeans up far enough to give him a clue, and sat back on his heels to watch Sam zip them back up. "So how about we get the hell out of here and you pay me back at the motel room?"  
  
"Did you forget we're lost?"  
  
He grabbed Sam's gun in one hand and took his arm by the other, helping his brother get to his feet. "I thought I told you I knew where we were."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes in the dark. "Alright, you're a guy, I get it. You refuse to admit we're lost."  
  
"No, that's not it." Grinning from ear to ear, Dean reached into his jacket and procured what looked a lot like the map they had lost. Sam stared at his brother long and hard. "What?"  
  
Sam punched him in the arm. "You're so fucking dead!"  
  
"Ow!" He scowled. "That wasn't very nice, considering what I just did for you. You owe me big time."  
  
A mischievious grin crossed Sam's face. "Believe me, I'll find a way to pay you back."  
 


End file.
